She's Alisa
by CreamPluff
Summary: So Tekken pairing fanfic with the storyline based of the movie 'Her' Main pairings Lars-X-Alisa, Lars-X-Zafina


_((Creator's Note: Okay so... Tekken is a fighting game but I can still SHIP that, and this is one of the pairings I like. Alisa-X-Lars. This story was based off of the movie 'Her' which was pretty good for a romance. This one is going to be a series so here is Chapter one! Enjoy))_

**She's Alisa**

An elongated skyscraper glowed in the cloudy sky. It was about ten p.m. and there were weary workers still filing papers, making copies, sending e-mails, calculating stocks, and brewing coffee in order to complete their unfinished tasks. One of the tired employees was Lars Alexandersson. He used to be a charismatic man in his youth, but he grew dull with age. Life became boring to Lars; all he ever did was wake up, eat, go to work, sleep. That's it. Lars couldn't tell if he was depressed or he just wasn't motivated enough to live it up. All he knew was he was lacking something in his life. Something very important...

The Japanese-Swede was sitting in front an extremely bright computer screen. He was hard at work finishing a presentation. Like the other employees, he yawned, the gallon of coffee he drank earlier was wearing out on him. Lars sheepishly rubbed his sore eyes.

"Bad Lars! Rubbing your eyes isn't good for you!"

Spooked by the sudden appears of the voice, the buff man slightly jolted in his leather chair. A bit of a wakeup call since he was on the verge of taking a nap on the keyboard. Lars turned his head to the direction the scolding came from. It was his dear adopted brother, Lee Chaolan.

Lee Chaolan was the head of the business Lars was working for. At this moment, Lee's life was the opposite of Lars's. Chaolan was living like a royal. He owned a beautiful mansion, drank the finest wines, had many sexy lovers, and people everywhere envied his luxury. Now giving that description of Lee, he might come off as a jerk-face playboy, but he really had a soft side for his little brother.

"Sorry Lee, but staring at a screen for ten hours straight can do that to your eyes." Lars answered.

"Then you should use eye drops. It would be a shame to ruin your pretty blue eyes." Lee joked. Lars just silently looked at his brother. "Come on, I'm just trying to lighten the mood. You look so miserable!"

"Ha-ha... Thanks bro." Lars sluggishly replied. He turned his back on his silver haired sibling and continued working. "Sorry Lee, I can't really talk now... Maybe later..."

Lee frowned, but it turned into his signature devilish smirk. Luckily, Lars was seating in a rolling chair, which made Lee's plan more possible to do. The sliver devil yanked the back of the black chair; dragging Lars from the computer.

"Hey! Where are you taking me!?" Lars demanded.

"You need a mandatory break and there's a really nice bar around corner, you've got to try it!" Lee cheerfully led his brother to the elevator, then to his limo, and they rode the ebony colored vehicle to the bar.

A little bit later, the two men were drinking at a well-polished wooden counter. Lee was flirting with a petit waitress, while Lars played with the ice in his drink. Lee noticed Lars's displeasure and ditched his gal pal to tend Lars's needs.

"Hey big fella! What's the matter with you..." Lee asked. Lars only sighed. "Oi! Answer me!"

"It's nothing..." Lars mumbled and with that he headed for the exit. Lee wasn't pleased with that response. He wanted a better one, so he followed him out the door. Lee quickly grabbed Lars's shoulder and made him turn around.

"Don't avoid the question! Tell what's going on!" Lee fumed. Lars refused to make eye contact.

"I told you it's nothing."

"It is not nothing! It is obviously something! Why won't you answer me?" Lee glared at him trying to force the problem out of him.

"...I'm fine, Lee..." Lars was getting annoyed at Lee for trying to pry into his business.

"You can tell me if something is wrong! I'll help you the best that I can! You know that!"

"Just drop it. I'm fine..."

"You're a liar! You're lying to me and you're lying to yourself. You tell yourself that everything's peachy, but your lying! If you can just tell me what's wrong I could help you... I've had my share of hard times, but-"

"SHUT UP LEE! I TOLD YOU TO DROP IT!" Blood was boiling at this point and a hole appeared in the brick wall Lars punched. Lee was surprised that his brother lashed out like that.

"Lars I-"

"Shut up! Just shut up! You claim you can help me but you can't. You're always too busy living in paradise to do anything! You're on top of the world! Mr. Wonderful, living the dream! You're living a splendid life! Not a care in the world!"

What Lars said was true. At times Lee could be self-centered and arrogant. Lars took a deep breathe and removed his fist from the wall.

"... I'm sorry Lee. I just- sorry."

Lee nodded.

"Listen... I don't know where I'm going in life. I feel like I'm going no where actually. I mean look at me! I work for my brother's company sorting papers. I feel ... Like a loser."

Lars took a seat in the curb, and rubbed his face with his palms. Lee bent down and sat right next to him.

"You're not a loser... Like your one of the strongest guys I have ever met..." Lee's attempt to cheer up Lars. It didn't seem to have any effect.

"I guess I'm kinda am jealous of you. You live an excited life. Mine has been throwing 'Ha-ha in your face' moments at me..." Lars explained. "I'm lacking something... Maybe if I knew what it was I could turn my life around."

"Perhaps a promotion would help?" Lee tried lightening the conversation. Lars simply chuckled at the proposal. He was thankful that Lee was trying to help, but he didn't think a promotion would help. "Is there something else I can do?"

"Naw, I just need some time to think... But if I need help I'll be sure you are the first person I talk to."

Lars stood up dusting his pants. "It's late... I'll see you later..." Lars left Lee and headed home.

Lee stood up and straightens his suit. He knew Lars's problem now and he was going to help one way or another.

* * *

Lars was unlocking the door to his apartment. Once the entrance was opened he walked in, without turning on the lights. This cause Lars to bump into to a side table and knock something over. He switched the lights on and investigated the object that fell.

It was a picture frame...

"I remember this picture." Lars whispered to himself.

The photo in the now broken frame was of Lars and his old friend, Zafina.

The two of them use to know each other some time ago.

Lars got into a car crash and it was Zafina who brought him to a hospital. When Lars woke up he couldn't remember a thing. He had amnesia and there was no cure for that. Zafina was kind enough to bring him home and take care of him until he got back on his own feet.

They lived together nicely. Lars's bold yet gentle personality seemed to be a match for Zafina's mystic and engaging persona. Day by day Lars patched the holes in his memory; also he started falling in what he believed to be love.

Zafina was exotic and interesting. She was kind and understanding. He really liked her.

Lars never told her how he felt...

On the day Lars realized who he was, he made the decision to tell her that he had fallen in love with her.

He choked. Lars only thanked her and then left.

He could remember the sweet look on her face. She was happy that Lars was able to remember his lost memories, but there was a strange hint of sadness. Was she sad that Lars had to return to his original life?

He would never know. Lars never saw Zafina again. Even if he did, what would he say to her? Lars never felt these feelings for another person, but was it even strong enough to be called love?

Lars shook the thoughts in his head. A lot was going on in his mind. He gave up for today. Lars collapsed on his bed and shut his heavy eyelids. Slowly drifting into sleep...

* * *

"Change that meeting to next week, please. And cancel my three o'clock appointment on Tuesday." Lee commanded his assistant.

"Yes, sir." The young woman answered. "Mr. Chaolan I need to show you the records on the company right away."

"Alright, hand it over..."

The female assistant handed Lee some paperwork, which he started going through. He wasn't really paying attention to the information, he was preoccupied with other matters... Like his little brother's happiness.

"Mr. Chaolan... Is something wrong?" The secretary wondered out loud.

"Oh! My bad. There is an issue I am trying to deal with at the moment." Lee scratched the side of his head. 'Lacking something... He thinks his lacking something...' Lee Chaolan thought about it for while, then span his chair in view the skyline.

"What could it be..."

"Oh! Mr. Chaolan. Dr. B is requesting a live chat right now." The woman blurted out, interrupting Lee's thoughts. Annoyed, Lee waved his hand as a sign to set up the live chat. Turning his chair, he faced the doctor who was now on the screen of his laptop.

"Dr. Bosconovitch! How is the prototype doing? I assume that is the reason you requested to talk to me." Lee said as charming as ever.

The old man nodded.

"Why yes, Mr. Chaolan! There has been a breakthrough with the artificial intelligence."

"Excellent! Your skills never fail me doctor." Lee was very pleased.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Chaolan. This A.I. is capable of adapting to its surroundings and is able to collect data it doesn't already have. It's a very sophisticated system that was modeled after the human mind. The fact the prototype was made like that makes talking to the machine like talking to a real person. It will be able to understand emotion! This will be greatest breakthrough in the history of technology." Dr. B explained.

"Send this A.I. to me. I would like to do some product testing..." The sliver devil smirked as the doctor agreed. He had plans for this machine.

**To be Continued~**

_((... And that is the end of part one! I hoped you liked it. I will post the second Chapter as soon as possible!)) _


End file.
